Psychic Boy
by youroctober
Summary: When Kenny predicts that their teammates are engaging in some interesting behaviour, Tyson can't help but doubt him.


**Psychic Boy**

Spreading more Kai/Max love to the site! Way, way back in elementary school, when I first discovered fanfiction, my friends and I would invent these totally ridiculous fanfiction stories, that were pretty much just crack. I've decided to take one of them--so help me, I'm nostalgic--and post it up on the site. With a bit of tweaking, of course. It's really just fluffy and fun, nothing too serious here. I was listening to the Beyblade soundtrack while writing, and it's really awesome; you should all go check it out! Please leave a comment, and enjoy!

* * *

"It's quiet," Tyson muttered, eyes shifting around the kitchen warily. "Too quiet." He sniggered to himself as he strolled into the living room, hands behind his head. "I've always wanted to say that."

As he had been expecting, other than Kenny working away at his laptop, the living room was entirely empty. The pillows were neatly arranged on the couch, and a bit of sunlight was streaming in from the window. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Chief," Tyson said, coming to stand next to the bespectacled youth, "where is everyone?"

"Tyson," he replied through gritted teeth, "I'm kind of busy here."

"Huh? What're you doing?" Momentarily forgetting his quest to find his friends, Tyson sat down on the couch and stared at the computer screen.

"The tournament's tomorrow, or did you forget?" Kenny asked testily.

"Uh-oh, watch out Tyson, someone's a little cranky," Dizzy teased.

"Gee, sorry Chief," Tyson said, getting up from his chair. "And I didn't forget, I just want to know where all the guys are."

Kenny's fingers momentarily hovered above the keyboard, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well…Rei went out, but I don't know what he's up to."

"Figures," Tyson mumbled. Ever since they had arrived in China, Rei had been magically disappearing whenever they turned their backs. It worried them a great deal, but according to Kai, it was none of their business, and so they all held their tongues.

"But Max and Kai are probably just downstairs." Kenny allowed himself a smirk as he added, "Working off some stress before the tournament, I'd imagine."

"Yeah? Beyblading?" he asked excitedly, pulling out Dragoon and his launcher. "Why don't they just go in the backyard?"

"I don't think that's what Kenny meant," Dizzy said, highly amused.

"What? Are they getting ready to do some laps around the house?" Tyson demanded. "Makes sense: this place is huge! I should probably go outside and join them…"

Dizzy said in a sing-song voice, "That's not what they're doing, either!"

"Well then, what's going on?" he growled, tightening his grip on his Beyblade.

"Tyson, I need to work!" Kenny admonished, throwing up his hands in frustration. "Look, they're probably just downstairs making out or something."

There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other, shocked. Kenny turned red and ducked his head, while Dizzy chuckled at his lack of discretion.

"Chief, I think all that work is getting to your head." Tyson laughed, waving off the comment with a gesture of his hand. "But I'll go downstairs and look for them."

As he walked towards the stairs and opened the door, Dizzy couldn't help but add, "Not the brightest of ideas!"

"He'll learn the hard way," Kenny sighed, resuming his work. "It's not like he wouldn't find out eventually."

"With Tyson's observation skills? Don't count on it, Chief."

Tyson crept down the stairs as slowly as possible. He thought of turning on the light, but he figured that his teammates must be sleeping, and he didn't want to wake them up. Not only were they all still jetlagged, but he didn't want Kai on his case for the next two hours.

When he saw a dark silhouette on the couch, his assumptions were confirmed. Curiosity satisfied, he was about to head back upstairs, when he realized that there were two lumps on the couch. Were Kai and Max sleeping on the couch together?

Incapable of restraining himself, he tip-toed down to the bottom step, praying that he wouldn't be caught. He heard a soft groan, and his eyes widened considerably.

"What'd you have for lunch?" he heard a gruff voice ask; surely Kai's. Well, that was a fairly normal conversation. Nothing to worry about.

"Bunch of strawberries," was the reply. He recognized Max's voice, but it was far huskier than he had ever heard it before.

"I can taste that." Tyson was shocked. Not only did that mean that they were…well…doing that…but Kai sounded as though he was amused. Maybe even smiling! Not smirking—just smiling! When did that ever happen?

"Can you?" Max giggled, and for a while, there was nothing but silence, punctured by the occasional rustling of sheets.

"Max," Kai suddenly gasped. "Don't…not here…someone could come down any minute…"

'No kidding,' Tyson thought sarcastically.

"But I haven't tasted you in so long," Max said, his voice suddenly void of any humour. "I want you, Kai…"

Having reached his limit, Tyson rushed upstairs as quietly as he could. He closed the door shut with a firm snap, hoping they hadn't heard him. Panting, he leaned against the door and shook his head.

"Never…again…"

"What were they doing?" Kenny asked absentmindedly, still ploughing away at his keyboard.

"You already know," Tyson snapped, "psychic boy." Without waiting for a reply, he pulled on his shoes, wanting nothing more than to go outside and get those horrible sounds out of his head.

"Psychic?" Dizzy repeated as Tyson slammed the front door shut. "It'd take someone really dense not to notice what those two have been up to for the past…what…year?"

Kenny sighed. "That's Tyson for you."

As a loud moan echoed from downstairs, followed by a muffled giggle and some whispering, Kenny's shoulders slumped.

"Like I said," Dizzy concluded, "really dense."


End file.
